


Ghost Stories

by Leabtw



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leabtw/pseuds/Leabtw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le titre de ce projet est emprunté à l'album du même nom du célèbre groupe Coldplay.Chaque chanson correspond à un chapitre et inversement.Les paroles des chansons n'ont bien souvent aucun rapport avec mes textes mais je poste ce qu'elles m'ont inspiré.Bonne lecture!</p><p>Rien de plus que la vie et le temps qui passe, Ghost stories raconte un passage de la vie de deux jeunes hommes.Et c'est tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Chaque chapitre à pour titre une chanson de l'album "Ghost Stories" de Coldplay.Il est donc fortement conseillé d'écouter la chanson correspondant au chapitre pour mieux se mettre dans l'ambiance. :)

Ethan rentrait tout juste du travail.Il était aux alentours de 18 heures,et il avait passé sa journée dans un état quelque peu étrange.Entre le stress,la tristesse et l'indifférence.Le besoin d'ailleurs.Rentrer était devenu la seule chose à faire,et c'était pourquoi il était là plus tôt que prévu.Le châtain claqua la portière de sa voiture,se dirigeant vers le porche de sa maison de banlieue,dans laquelle il habitait avec son copain.Du haut de ses 24 ans,on pouvait dire qu'il avait déjà réussi sa vie.Une jolie habitation,une relation stable,un travail,des amis.Mais ce n'était pas à ça qu'avait rêvé Ethan,adolescent.Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il trouvait ses clés dans sa poche,puis il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.Le jeune homme se débarrassa de son sac et de sa veste,et prit les escaliers menant au premier étage et surtout,à l'endroit où celui qui faisait battre son coeur se trouvait probablement.D'un pas léger,il grimpa toutes les marches et gagna les quelques mètres le séparant de la porte de leur chambre à coucher,légèrement entrouverte.Le faisceau de lumière qui passait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte révélait le corps endormi d'un homme,enroulé dans les draps,et qui au premier abord semblait aussi jeune qu'Ethan l'était.Un doux sourire s'étala sur le visage de ce dernier,à la vue de son compagnon.Il poussa lentement la porte,évitant ainsi tout grincement ou bruit susceptible de réveiller celui qui dormait,et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte,les bras croisés,sans quitter ce sourire là qu'on pouvait également retrouver dans son regard.Cette petite étincelle qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois.Oui,Ethan se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu Niall.C'était il y a quelques années de ça.Les deux jeunes hommes étaient étudiants,tous deux à Phoenix,suivant des cursus différents qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir.Niall étudiait l'art,Ethan le commerce.Un rêveur,l'autre les pieds sur terre.Ils n'étaient en aucuns points faits pour se rencontrer,mais finalement le destin en avait décidé autrement.Et celui-ci n'avait pas donné un grand avenir,en perspective,à ce qu'on pouvait maintenant appeler leur relation.Ils avaient démarrés en allant droit dans le mur,grâce ou à cause de l'insolence et du côté joueur et désinvolte du blond,qui s'amusait du sérieux d'Ethan.Ils étaient des opposés parfaits.Mais,ce jour là où ils étaient seuls dans cette immense bibliothèque universitaire,à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre,Niall avait décider de s'atteler au portrait du futur commercial,au stylo quatre couleurs.Toute la difficulté du dessin était,et bien,de poser le stylo sur le papier,car le blondinet ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son modèle.Le beau jeune homme en question avait vite été agacé par cette soudaine attention sur lui,ce qui avait fini par une confrontation verbale assez peu polie.Jamais plus ils n'avaient pu se détacher l'un de l'autre.Chaque jour qui avait suivi cette dispute,ils se parlaient,s'insultaient,se regardaient,si bien qu'une fois ils avaient terminé par se toucher,se découvrir,s'embrasser,se voir d'une manière différente,s'insulter encore un peu puis s'aimer,finalement.Qui aurait pu le savoir.Très vite ce sentiment trop grand pour eux les avait poussés dans leur retranchements,mais ils s'en sortaient,et c'était toujours d'actualité.Ethan se souvenait de tout.Chaque sourire,chaque petite étincelle qu'il avait pu saisir dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait,chaque baiser qui avait fait exploser son coeur en des milliards de morceaux,chaque larme versées,qu'elle soit de joie ou de tristesse,chaque nuit passée entre les bras de celui qui avait accepté de vivre sa vie à ses côtés.Tout n'était pas rose mais Niall était celui qui réussissait à le faire sourire dans ses jours les plus sombres,qui l'avait tiré vers le haut alors qu'il était prêt à tout lâcher,qui l'avait vu six pieds sous terre comme au sommet du monde.Son monde qui était passé de ses ambitions à cette petite boule d'énergie blonde,qui avait dévasté sa vie pour reconstruire tout de ses mains,avec lui.Pendant un moment,Ethan se repassa chaque instant de leur vie commune,sans perdre son sourire une seconde.Il était convaincu que jamais personne ne remplacerait son homme dans son coeur,et que c'était lui,et pas un autre,malgré tout ce qui pouvait et qui avait pu arriver.Ses pensées le portèrent ailleurs,et alors qu'il se remémorait leurs premiers instants d'amour,une voix rauque et ensommeillée brisa le silence de la réalité. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu souris comme ça?" Ethan repris ses esprits,croisant le regard du blond qui l'observait également,un sourire en coin dessiné sur les lèvres.Son coeur fondit une fois de plus,et il s'avança vers le lit où il s'installa,face à celui qui avait prit la parole précédemment.Il se saisit des mains de ce dernier,entrelaçant leurs doigts sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux. "Rien.Je suis juste extrêmement amoureux de toi.Je pensais juste à ça." A l'unisson,leurs sourires s'agrandirent.Il reprit. "Je suis follement,dangereusement,éperdument,totalement,merveilleusement et purement et simplement amoureux de vous,Niall James Hopkins.Et,je crois bien que vous êtes l'homme de ma vie."


	2. Another's Arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaque chapitre à pour titre une chanson de l'album "Ghost Stories" de Coldplay.Il est donc fortement conseillé d'écouter la chanson correspondant au chapitre pour mieux se mettre dans l'ambiance. :)

Niall allait travailler seulement trois jours par semaine.Avec Angie,sa meilleure amie,il détenait une boutique de vinyles,qui était un peu plus celle de la jeune femme que la sienne.Il n'était par ailleurs pas obligé de venir tous les jours,mais aujourd'hui quelque chose l'avait poussé à y aller une journée de plus.Etrange pour certains,évident pour d'autres,en sachant qu'il y trouverait forcément son amie.La voir lui avait fait énormément de bien,et il revenait plus léger,presque parfaitement tranquille.En rentrant,il distingua dans l'allée devant chez Ethan et lui une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas.Le blond ne s'en préoccupa pas,pourtant,et entra chez lui sans grande appréhension.Il referma la porte,entendant du bruit à l'intérieur.Il fronça les sourcils.Voilà quelque chose de plutôt anormal,pour l'heure qu'il était.Discrètement,Niall s'avança vers le salon.Et ce qu'il y trouva n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu,malheureusement.Sur le canapé,quelques mètres devant lui,Ethan,qui semblait en très bonne compagnie,au vu de sa proximité avec un brun qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.Petit sourire en coin,murmures,gloussements.Le jeune homme se passa les mains sur le visage,avant de revêtir son plus faux sourire et de faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient du canapé,pour se planter une mètre en face des deux hommes.  
"Ca va Ethan? J'te dérange pas trop? Non parce que,tu peux me le dire hein."   
Il avait vu la surprise dans les yeux de son copain,mais maintenant il voyait la culpabilité.Il faisait bien,tiens,de se sentir coupable.Il le fusilla du regard,avant de se tourner vers le brun qui semblait plus perdu qu'autre chose.  
"Salut,moi c'est Niall,enchanté.J'suis le copain d'Ethan,mais bon,j'pense que tu vas me remplacer prochainement."   
Ses yeux se reposèrent ensuite sur le châtain,bouche bée.Ce dernier prit la parole.  
"Niall je.. C'est pas.."  
"Pas ce que je crois? T'es sûr? Moi pas.Donc maintenant,toi et ta pétasse,vous allez gentiment dégager du canapé et vous barrer tous les deux de cette maison."  
"Moi c'est Donovan,et-"  
"Ta gueule.Non mais ta gueule.Déjà t'oses venir chopper mon mec sous mon toit,alors maintenant,tu fermes ta gueule."  
"Niall,arrête,j't'assure que-"  
"Ah non mais toi aussi,ta gueule,Ethan.Y'a deux jours j'étais l'homme de ta vie,et là t'en as trouvé un autre.Bah bien,bravo.J'applaudis."  
Il joignit les gestes à la parole.De toute façon,il comptait le blesser le plus possible.Son coeur à lui était déjà écrasé,piétiné,et dispersé dans les airs en des millions de petits morceaux.C'était une boule de rage,de tristesse,de haine mais d'amour aussi,parce qu'il l'aimait tellement.Et jusqu'à maintenant,il était persuadé qu'Ethan l'aimait aussi.Il avait dû se tromper quelque part,visiblement.Le brun nommé Donovan choisit de s'en aller,et Niall n'y fit même pas attention.Son regard était rivé dans celui du châtain.Dans sa tête,Ethan était déjà mort une bonne dizaine de fois.Mais d'extérieur,Niall était juste fermé.Hermétique à toute émotion.Tchernobyl à l'intérieur,un mur en apparence.Il attendait.Il attendait des paroles,des excuses qui ne venaient pas.Après une minute à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux,le blond finit par lever les yeux au ciel.Il se rapprocha de l'escalier,alors qu'Ethan réagissait franchement pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré.  
"Niall putain,j't'assure que c'est rien ce mec! On peut en parler,j'te jure qu'c'est rien pour moi.."  
Niall montait l'escalier,refoulant ses larmes et ses cris pour le moment.Sa destination était leur chambre,où il comptait bien se débarrasser des affaires de son futur ex-copain.  
"Bien sûr.C'est rien mais tu le ramènes chez toi.Chez nous même.'Fin,chez toi et moi.Prends moi pour un con."  
"J'suis désolé."  
Le blond fit volte face.  
"Ah t'es désolé? Ouais,c'est vrai,ça change tout.Si j'te suffisais plus,fallait me le dire,pas me faire croire pendant quatre ans que y'avait plus que moi."  
"Y'a toujours eut que toi,c'est juste que-"  
"Que quoi? Il est plus beau,plus intelligent,plus sérieux?Plus riche?"  
"Que.. J-Je sais pas Niall..J'sais pas ce qui m'a prit.."  
Ethan se laissa glisser contre le mur,la tête entre les mains.Oui,il avait bien merdé,sur ce coup là.Sans réfléchir,il avait tout foutu en l'air.Le jeune homme aux yeux azur reprit finalement le chemin du rez-de-chaussée,s'arrêtant devant le châtain.Les forces lui manquaient,pour aller voir et pénétrer dans cette pièce qui baignait dans leur amour et les souvenirs.Leur chambre.Il ne pourrait certainement pas y retourner de sitôt.Du coin de l'oeil,il regarda le châtain un instant,et son coeur se serra.Etait-ce vraiment comme cela que tout devait se terminer? Etait-ce pour ça,qu'ils s'étaient battus toutes ces années? Qu'ils avaient tout fait pour y arriver,pour aller mieux,pour pouvoir s'aimer sans barrières et garder ce lien si précieux qui les unissait?  
Dans une grande inspiration,Niall lâcha encore quelques mots à l'attention d'Ethan.  
"Ce soir tes affaires sont prêtes,et tu dégages,Ethan.Tu t'casses,et tu reviens pas.J'peux pas vivre comme ça."  
Sur ces mots il termina de descendre,et claqua la porte derrière lui.Il marcha un moment,respirant le plus calmement possible.Il détestait les démonstrations sentimentales en public.Puis il se mit à courir.Il courait,parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.Il voulait crier,mais rien ne sortait.Il voulait tout casser,mais il n'y avait rien à balancer.C'est seulement sur le pas de la porte,chez sa meilleure amie,qu'il s'autorisa à craquer,fondant en larmes dans les bras de la rousse qui comprit immédiatement que ça ne pouvait être qu'Ethan.Angie s'était toujours méfiée de cet homme là.Elle l'appréciait,mais finalement,elle avait compris que Niall était fou de lui,et qu'il aurait mal.Il savait qu'Ethan pouvait rendre son meilleur ami heureux tout comme le briser en deux.La jeune femme avait craint le moment qui se déroulait à cet instant,mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour lui faire la morale.  
"Ca va aller,Niall.J'te le promets."  
"Il était avec quelqu'un d'autre,Angie.."  
"Laisse tomber.C'est qu'un con.J'te promets qu'ça va aller."  
Niall hocha la tête,et en refermant la porte derrière lui,tout son être se brisa une nouvelle fois.


	3. Midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaque chapitre à pour titre une chanson de l'album "Ghost Stories" de Coldplay.Il est donc fortement conseillé d'écouter la chanson correspondant au chapitre pour mieux se mettre dans l'ambiance. :)

Posté devant la fenêtre,les bras croisés,le regard au dehors et le visage fermé,Niall était silencieux.Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était revenu de chez Angie,et ne comptait pas ne serait-ce qu'entrouvrir les lèvres tant qu'ils seraient deux dans cette maison.Ca lui déchirait le coeur.Cette situation.L'absence de bruits,de vie,si on faisait abstraction des pas du châtain qui préparait ses affaires à l'étage.L'ambiance glaciale avait gelé le temps,et pour le blond,chaque seconde paraissait durer des heures.Chaque seconde depuis qu'il avait repassé la porte,trouvant Ethan assis sur les marches de l'escalier,avait été un supplice.Il s'était décidé,et Dieu seul savait à quel point le jeune homme aux yeux clairs pouvait être borné.Ethan devait s'en aller.Les pas au premier se rapprochaient peu à peu,jusqu'à ce que les deux amants se retrouvent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre,l'un sur le pas de la porte et l'autre campant sur sa décision,sans avoir bougé d'un millimètre.Un gros sac sur l'épaule et un autre qu'il portait à bout de bras,Ethan prit une bonne minute pour regarder une dernière fois son homme,son blond,celui qu'il aimait,une dernière fois avant de s'en aller.Qu'il se sentait con.Tellement.Il ne comprenait même pas ses actes.Il s'était fait du mal,à lui-même mais aussi à celui qu'il considérait secrètement comme l'homme de sa vie depuis leur premier baiser.Et jamais il ne saurait se le pardonner.Jamais était un grand mot,mais il connaissait Niall par coeur,et jamais serait sûrement la réponse s'il lui demandait quand il pourrait revenir.Jamais.Niall était têtu et rancunier,mais le jeune homme comprenait.Il payait.C'était comme ça. "Niall,je.." Le blond n'eût qu'à fermer les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que ça suffisait comme ça.Il n'y avait rien à dire,pour lui.Les excuses ne servaient à rien.Les pleurs non plus.Et lui dire qu'il l'aimait était comme parler à un mur.Leur amour ne changeait pas,et ne changerait jamais,mais Niall ne pouvait pas vivre et continuer avec ça,quoi qu'il se soit passé.Celui aux yeux noisette l'avait bien compris.Malgré tout,il se surpris à entrouvrir les lèvres pour ne pas partir sans un mot.Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.Juste un léger,un très léger soupir,avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et décide de sortir.Le loquet de la porte fit sursauter le jeune blond,qui ne rouvrit les yeux qu'à l'instant où il entendit la voiture de son ex-copain démarrer.Une larme traça son chemin sur sa joue,mais il la laissa couler.De toute façon,il ne s'arrêterait probablement pas de pleurer avant un moment.Ni lui ni Ethan.Parce que c'était pareil pour eux deux.Parce que c'était terminé,que leur idylle mourrait à cause d'une si petite erreur de parcours qui comptait tellement.Parce que l'amour qu'ils se portaient était si fort et si fragile à la fois qu'il ne savait pas si il pourrait supporter de le laisser ou de le voir revenir.Parce qu'il avait mal.Oh oui,il avait mal à en crever.Parce que sa maison,leur maison,leur cocon,leur bulle avait été souillée par ce quelqu'un d'autre,cette tâche au milieu du paysage.Parce que ce n'était plus eux au présent,mais eux au passé.Plus d'eux,d'ailleurs,juste Ethan et Niall.Plus de nous.Juste toi et moi.Niall ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé.Peut-être était-ce là seule fois où ils se voyaient.Peut-être était-ce juste une fois parmi des milliers d'autres.Il n'en savait rien et le doute le rongeait de par en par.Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle pour se dire que tout allait bien.Pour lui c'était le bon,l'amour avec un grand a,celui qui était fait pour lui.Celui qui faisait battre son coeur de plus en plus vite.Celui qui l'avait fait ressentir toutes ses conneries qui font rêver les minettes adolescentes.Les papillons,la sensation de vide quand il s'en va,le manque.Bordel,le manque.Mais comment il allait faire.Même lors de leurs plus violentes disputes,ils trouvaient un moyen de tout arranger.Mais ce n'était pas juste une violente dispute.Mais là,son homme,sa moitié,il était parti.Et le blond ne ressentait plus rien.Rien sauf ce trou béant qui se creusait chaque minute un peu plus dans sa poitrine,et qui le laissait là,presque sans vie.Il se trouvait pitoyable,à pleurer devant sa fenêtre alors que c'était lui qui avait pris la décision de le faire partir.Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.Rien d'autre pour éviter un carnage,des cris,ou la douleur que de s'éloigner,sans savoir si un jour ils pourraient revivre à deux dans cet endroit qui lui faisait du mal.C'était comme s'ils étaient encore là,à se dévorer des yeux,juste devant lui.La confiance qu'il avait en son copain s'était envolée à la même vitesse que la rage,la colère et la déception l'avaient dévoré.C'était ça.De la déception pure et simple,qui couvrait tout le reste.Et ça faisait mal,c'est vrai.Debout devant cette fenêtre,Niall brassait toutes ces émotions qui le tiraient vers le bas,en espérant le voir revenir.Mais il était parti,et,pour de bon,c'était bien fini.


End file.
